New Beginings
by CreativeSoul14
Summary: What happens when a stranger comes into the turtles lives? A mysterious past follows them and the four brothers get sucked into this mayhem. ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_I ran as fast as I could, legs pounding against the forest floor. The sound of barking filled the air behind me as men with their mutts chased me. Loud voices called out behind me yelling out orders to find and capture me. I couldn't stop or I would be dead. Trees blurred before me as I ran, mixing with the darkness that was growing thicker as I ran. Thunder roared above the tree tops like a lion calling out to its prey._

_My lungs ached tremendously as I ran but I couldn't stop now or they would catch me. "Find it! FIND IT!" Called a loud Hispanic voice from behind. Fear grew in me as I ran knowing that they were gaining on me. Scrambled footsteps beat closer from behind and a few bullets whizzed past me, splintering into the trees before me. As I passed a set of bushes I came to a horrible sight. Before me stood a large cliff dropping off steeply to a roaring river below. I was trapped at the edge and the others were coming. I whirled around a fierce look in my eyes and crouched low in a protective stance. The footsteps neared the bushes before coming to a stop._

_A group of men walked out, many having smug looks on their faces at having caught me. "Well… Well… Well…. Look who is a cornered mouse?" Came the same Hispanic voice from earlier. I looked to the man who owned it. A tall man who looked to be around his mid-twenties with short brown hair and blazing green eyes stood before me. He wore a standard military type outfit, the shirt and pants camouflaged to his surroundings. The boots he wore were big and black and could pack a punch when he kicked. At his belt was two knifes on either side seeming harmless now, and on his back was an automatic rifle. The man sneered and took a step forward which I took one back to, but it was a small one for I was too close to the edge._

"_Why don't you come quietly with us? Maybe the boss will take it easy and lock you up for a week without food?" The man sneered at me making my eyes narrow darkly. "Your boss can shove it up his. I am not going back to that horrendous place." I spat out making amusement light up in the man's green eyes. "I warned you." He grinned and snapped his fingers. Instantly all guns were pointed at me, hands close to the triggers. I put up my hands in a surrender type gesture slowly creeping to the edge of the cliff. "Now come here or we will shoot." The man ordered with certain fierceness. I pretended to think about it before briskly shaking my head. "How about no?" I said with a slight grin as his face grew angry. "Very well. Kill it." He ordered his men._

_All grinned sadistically and pulled the triggers. It then all moved in slow motion. As the first bullet was fired I instantly jumped back, my feet clear off the edge of the cliff. The roaring rapids lay just below me as I began my decent towards them. I braced myself for impact just as I hit the frigid cold water. My breathe was knocked from my lungs as I pushed myself upwards. I looked to the cliff face as I was being swept away and saw the blank face of the leader. He watched me with narrowed eyes and slowly turned with his men to leave. I knew he was going to report to his boss. _

_I turned back to the water which was taking me away farther from my escaped prison. I grinned a bit and began to swim with the current, moving faster. I did this for a good few hours, leaving the forest behind. I got out of the water and looked at my surroundings. A large city full of bright lights stood before me like a beacon in the night. I smiled as I began to head for it the name coming to me. "New York." I whispered, happiness filling me. "Now I can find them."_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One- The Stranger

*Normal POV*

It was a normal day in the Hamato home, well as normal of a day as you can get for five mutants. Leonardo, the eldest turtle was starting his day practicing early in the dojo before the others arrived for morning training. He moved swiftly through the moves and smoothly like water gliding off the leaves of a tree. His blue bandana flutter a bit with each movement he made. The terrapin had out his twin katanas, the silver blades glistening in the dojo lights as he pretended to slash at his enemies.

Next was Donatello, third eldest brother in the line-up. His day started with him slowly coming down the stairs of their home and heading for the kitchen. He would go straight for the coffee maker to make some of his precious coffee or as Mikey referred to his 'liquid life'. After getting a nice warm cup and a few sips Donnie then heads to his lab to work on some of his inventions before practice started.

Coming up after the resident genius was the famously known hot head of the house. Raphael would grumble something unintelligible to no one in particular then headed for the kitchen to get some breakfast. Sleepily he grabbed the milk and cereal before getting the essential bowl and spoon. After filling it up he would then proceed to eat it quickly. Rather than heading to the dojo to start wailing on his punching bag he would go to the garage to work on his bike.

Lastly up was the youngest of the four. Michelangelo would slowly surface from whatever dream he had to get up for the day. After taking a few minutes to navigate through his mess of a room he would perk up and head down stairs for breakfast like Raph had done. Scarfing down said breakfast quickly the youngest would head for the couch in the living room, grabbing his controller to get in a few minutes of gaming before their sensei would come out to start training.

Master Splinter listened to the daily routine of his sons getting up for he was up before any of them. He would meditate for the time it took them to get up and wait about an extra hour to let them wake up a bit more. Slowly the old rat headed for his rice paper doors and slowly opened them before walking out, his tail dragging slightly behind him. Splinter then walked to the dojo entering silently. His eldest was standing before him doing his katas like always.

A slight smile graced the sensei's lips as he strode forward. "Leonardo my son, please go and retrieve your brothers for morning practice." He said in a wise calm voice. Leo bowed to him. "Yes sensei." He said before striding out to get his brothers.

The blue banded turtle headed for the living room for it was closes to the dojo. "Mikey, come on its time for morning practice." The eldest turtle spoke to his little brother who was concentrating intently on his game. "Hang on Leo! I'm almost finished with the level!" He said excitedly having worked many countless nights to beat this game. "Now Michelangelo." Leo said calmly staring coolly at his brother. Mikey knew when his full name was used to not go against the order given. With a dejected sigh he paused the game. "Fine, fine I'm going." He muttered dragging his feet toward the dojo where their sensei waited.

With a slight nod Leo then headed for his purple banded brothers lab. Standing in the doorway he watched for a minute as his brother quickly typed away on his computer, scribbling down some things every few seconds. After waiting a minute Leo cleared his throat causing Donnie to turn around. "Morning practice?" He asked. "Yep." Leo replied. "No chance in waiting a few minutes then?" The bo-staff wielder said cocking his head. "Nope." Leo said causing a slight groan to escape his brother's lips. "Ok then." Donnie said pushing up from his chair and pushing past Leo following after his baby brother's steps.

Lastly was the garage where his hot headed brother would be. Coming into the garage he instantly spotted Raph wiping away some oil from his hands. "I know fearless. Mornin practice got it." Leo rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, heading for the dojo Raph behind him. The pair entered the dojo and took their spots with Mikey and Donnie.

All were kneeling before their sensei who was sitting in the Lotus position staring calmly at his sons. "Today we will begin with a nice sparring session. Leonardo and Michelangelo against Donatello and Raphael." As this was being said the brothers got into their stances. Raph facing Mikey and Donnie facing Leo. "Begin." Once the command was given the brothers were off.

Raph charged at Mikey and began throwing well aimed punches. But his baby brother kept dodging them snickering a bit. "Dude, April could hit harder then you!" He teased his hot headed brother who narrowed his eyes. Raph launched out his right leg and caught Mikey off guard sending him tumbling to the floor. The orange masked turtle was shocked for a minute before rolling over before Raph could pin him. Jumping up easily Mikey kicked Raph in the back off the shell making him stumble forward a bit. Turning around to attack his brother again Raph felt something grip his leg. Looking down he saw a pair of three fingered hands. "Have a nice trip Raph." Mikey said before jerking hard making his brother fall flat on his carapace. He then pinned his brother a spark in his eyes. "See ya next fall." Raph growled knowing he lost to his brother.

Pushing him off he went to sit next to Master Splinter and turned to watch the outcome of the battle between Leo and Donnie already knowing the winner before the fight would finish. Donnie was going all out attacking Leo trying for once to defeat his eldest brother. Leo met his attack with his own letting his brother get over confident in his attacks. Donnie threw out a punch with his left hand and Leo saw an advantage. Dodging to the side he grabbed the limb then with all his strength, flipped his brother up and onto his shell. Donnie landed with a loud thud, the air rushing from his lungs. Leo stood above him and offered him his hand. "Defeated again. Not a big surprise." Don laughed a bit grabbing his hand and hoisting himself up.

The olive skinned turtle then went and joined Raph, sitting on the other side of Splinter. The two watched as Mikey and Leo turned to face one another. "Give it your best shot bro!" Mikey grinned at Leo, taking a fighting stance. Leo did the same and quirked a small smile. "I always do little brother." He said before jumping at Mikey. The orange banded turtle side stepped only to walk into a foot swipe. He used the momentum of his fall to roll away landing on his knees. Leo was already charging at him again tackling Mikey to the ground. Pinning him to the floor Leo gave a slight smile. "Give up yet?" He questioned his younger brother. Mikey shook his head, determined. "Never." Before he kicked up hard with his legs into Leo's plastron sending him flying back. Both jumped up and began to circle each other slowly. "Afraid I might beat you Leo?" Mike taunted his brother snickering a bit. Leo held his gaze calmly and replied, "There's nothing to fear." Before flipping towards Mikey. The youngest tensed ready for the attack but was surprised when Leo flipped clear over his head. Whirling around to face him he was met with a hard punch to his chest knocking him to the floor.

A large weight then presented itself on top of him. "You yield?" Came the voice of his eldest brother. "Yes! Now get your fat shell off me." Mikey teased smiling. Leo smiled down at him, hazel eyes shining. Helping Mikey up the pair went and sat with their other brothers who moved in front of Splinter. But the old rat had his eyes closed like he was concentrating intently on something. "Sensei?" Leo asked a bit worried. Instantly Splinter's eyes opened up and met all of his sons. "Practice is over for today." Was all he said before getting up and walking to his room, opening the rice paper doors and closing them.

The brothers shared perplexed looks as to why their master was acting weirdly. Leo was the first to shrug it off. "Well since practice is over we have a few hours to kill before patrol." He said heading for his own room to meditate. A large grin overcame Mikey's face as he headed for the dojo doors. "More gaming time!" Was all he said before disappearing from sight. Donnie got up rolled his neck a bit. "Well at least I can work more on my inventions." He said before disappearing too like Mike. Raph was last as he was heading to the garage. Before he walked past the doors a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned his head slightly to see his older brother. "What do ya want fearless?" He questioned a bit annoyed. "Did Master Splinter seem off to you?" Leo asked concern for their master and father figure clear in his eyes. Raph's yellow eyes pierced his as he shook his head a bit. "Maybe he wanted ta meditate ta find more secrets bout the universe or somethin."

Leo didn't seemed assured with the answer and Raph sighed. "It's Sensei Leo. He's alright." Raph said before leaving to the garage. Leo stood at the doorway before turning and leaving the dojo, and heading for the stairs. He cast one more glance to his Splinter's door before heading to his own and closing the beige door.

The sun was setting over the city of New York, many building lights already coming on to signal that the city was getting ready for the oncoming night. In one of the darkening alleys a manhole was slowly being removed a green head slightly popping out looking around in the alley. When they only saw garbage and boxes they slowly came out. Three other figures joined the first as they silently slipped into the growing shadows. Quickly they moved to the top of one of the many buildings that surrounded them.

The four moved swiftly and silently over the buildings, simply gliding past them keeping a look out for any criminal activity amongst the infested streets of New York. After crossing about three city blocks the four came to a stop. "It's pretty calm out." Commented Donnie who was kneeling near the edge of the current building they stood on. "I don't like it." Raph grumbled leaning against an air duct, arms crossed over his plastron an angry look on his face. "You don't like many things Raphie." Mikey replied hanging upside down from a small water tower ladder. Raph growled at his brother. "Don't call me that." He threatened glaring at his orange masked brother. "Or what? You gonna hit me?... Raphie." Raph pushed off from the air duct and began to stomp toward his brother who jumped off from the ladder and was ready to run. "Both of you quit it!"

Both brothers turned to Leo who was staring intently into the distance. "Come on fearless I wasn't really gonna hit 'im." But Leo didn't respond. Instead he jumped from the current building they stood on to the next, going for a few buildings before stopping on one. The others quickly followed behind their brother curiosity getting the better of them. They all came to a stop next to their brother and looked down into the alley way below them where his gaze was. About nine purple dragons were facing the end of the alley, clearly staring at someone hidden in the shadows glaring out at them with bright electric blue eyes. "Well what do we have here? Get lost did ya?" One of the goons spoke up, clearly the leader.

He was holding a bat over his shoulder with a smug look facing the figure in the shadows. "Now give us your money quietly or my men will have to take extreme measures." He said motioning his men forward so slightly. Each had eager looks on their faces to beat the crap out of someone. Leo narrowed his eyes and jumped down, in front of the figure his brothers joining him a second later. "Get lost freaks. You are not a part of this." Raph growled at the purple dragon scum. "I think when it comes to innocent people then yes we will be a part of this." Leo replied. The leader scoffed. "Have it your way." Then the fight broke out. The brothers were like a wall between the thugs and the person behind them who watched them with wide eyes.

The sounds of the battle was all one heard from the alley. Weapons clashing rung out clearly in the darkness. Suddenly the purple dragons were running from the scene, the leader looking back to glare at the mutant brothers. "Just wait you freaks, one day we will rid of you all!" He spat before taking off after he gang members. Mikey laughed watching him run. "That will be the day pigs fly!" He called after crouching on top of a dumpster. Leo rolled his eyes at his brothers childish attitude before turning back to the figure in the shadows. "You can come out." He spoke softly, putting away his katanas to show he meant no harm.

His brothers stood just a bit behind him, watching intently. "Thank you for saving me." Came a soft voice, that of a young girl's. The figure moved a bit and stepped into the light, causing the brothers to all gasp at the sight before them. Green skin reflected in the moonlight, just a tint darker than Mike's sea green skin. The girl stood about a few inches than Mikey as well. Her body lithe and with slight muscles. She had a grey mask tied around her head, making her electric blue eyes pop out more. She had her hands cupped in front of her, eyes sparkling a bit with happiness. One word escaped her soft lips, a word that changed the four's lives forever. "Brothers."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two- The Story

*Normal POV*

The four turtle brothers stared at the newcomer with wide eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What did you just say?" Mikey asked jaw dropping a bit. Leo scrunched his eye ridges together a bit. "Did you just say brothers?" He asked cocking his head a bit. The girl nodded towards all of them. "Yes. I did." She said fiddling with her hands a bit. Raph narrowed his eyes a bit. "That can't be. We don't 'ave a sister. This is probably a trap from Bishop or somethin'." The mutant's eyes widen at the name. "Y-You know Bishop?" She asked quivering a bit. Donnie saw this and stepped forward a bit. "Yes we do. The question is, how do you know him?" He asked, making everyone eye the girl.

"Well I.." She was cut off by sirens wailing towards them. Leonardo looked behind them then back to the girl. "This will have to wait until we get to the lair. Let's move." He said striding forward and grabbing her arm, leading her to the manhole. He opened it and let the girl climb in first, then went in after her. He heard Raph mumble angrily before joining them. The younger two jumped after them and Don closed the manhole. Then the five of them were on their way. Raph was walking ahead of them, angrily stomping as he went. Donnie and Leo were discussing about the new mutants arrival, all the while casting glances back at her.

She was walking with Mikey who was chatting up a storm. "So then he found a renaissance book and gave us our names. Mine is Michelangelo, or Mikey. Up there is Donatello, or Donnie. Then Leonardo but call him Leo. Lastly is angry turtle himself, Raphael. We like to call him Raph." Mikey said, telling the girl the story about how they came to be. The girl smiled, she liked how happy and friendly Mikey was being to her and returned the kindness herself. "We're here." Came Leo's voice from in front of them, interrupting Mikey's story about the first time he tried pizza.

The four gathered around a wall making the girl cock her head a bit curious. Then the purple clad brother went forward and moved a pipe clockwise and then a keypad appeared. He punched in a six-digit code before a loud creaking sounded. A large door opened up and revealed a large room. The lair as they called it was large. It looked pretty old somewhat and had some weird ancient glowing blue strips in some places. The four brothers walked in but Leo stopped. He turned to face the girl who had wide eyes and stood stock still at the door. "Come on dudette, we don't bite. At least we don't" Mikey grinned motioning to Leo, Don and himself. He walked over to her and dragged her in.

She timidly walked beside him, keeping close in case something popped out. They made their way to their living room, which consisted of a couch, arm chair, and a large TV set made up out of little TVs. Mikey and Donnie sat on either side of the girl and Raph stood a little to the side, leaning against the arm rest. Leo had left to go get their sensei. The new mutant was quiet and kept looking at the ground. Soon the shuffling of feet made everyone look up. Master Splinter eyed the girl calmly and came to stand right in front of her, Leonardo standing on his right. Now all eyes were on her. "Leonardo has informed me of your presence amongst us. You may continue with the story." The old rat said calmly, his voice wise with years of experience.

The girl gulped a bit. "Well like I was going to say, it started about sixteen years ago. The day I just barely hatched. The very first thing I remember was a sterile white room that smelled way too clean." The girl said wringing her hands a bit. "A man walked in and said this was my home now. Every day, he came back to check on me. All the way until I was about three years old." Donnie looked a bit confused. "How did you know you were three?" He questioned curiously. "Well, whenever he came to check on me he had a little black book he wrote in. The day before he stopped checking on me I looked back as far as it could go and saw it was three years ago. To the very first day I hatched." He nodded a bit. "Ok. Please continue."

She cleared her throat a bit. "The man came on day with two others. He said something about training. For what I never knew at the time. But they lead me to some doors and when we walked out, it was very bright. It smelled wonderful and all the colors were beautiful. They had finally let me outside. But there was a large fence around the entire area. So I didn't escape. That day they did some basic stretches and made me run around a bit. Then took me inside and began to teach me some things like how to count, read and write. Simple things. Well as each day passed the training grew harder, and the lessons more difficult…" She said shaking her head. "It was about when I turned five when they stopped going easy on me. Every time I did something wrong in training they would punish me….. Severely." She choked out.

The brothers eyes all went wide, even Raph's. "At the age of five, I knew what a regular ten year old human would know. This went on for about ten years. That was until I found out something… One day they took me to a room with a screen. That was where they taught me all about war and being a good soldier. That I was just basically a weapon for them to use." Leo narrowed his eyes a bit. "That is just sick and wrong." He muttered darkly a bit. The girl nodded. "This went on for about a week until I learned about the four of you. He only told me certain things. Like you live in New York, you're my biological brothers, and that you were trained in the art of ninjutsu. I never knew your names until Mikey here told me." She said gesturing to the orange clad turtle. "Or that you lived in the sewers. I guess those were going to be later on. But I didn't stay long enough to find out. One day, I found a weak spot in the fence. It was my night training. So when they thought I was practicing stealth in the shadows, I made my escape. That's how I got here. With all of you." She said finishing her story. The brothers all met each other's eyes.

Master Splinter still kept his gaze on the girl. "Who was this man that had kept you?" He asked softly. That got the brother's attention again. The girl sighed. "Agent Bishop." She whispered a bit. Raph growled loudly. "You're a spy for 'im aren't you?!" He yelled at the girl causing her to shrink a bit. She shook her head wildly. "No! I would never want to hurt my family!" She yelled back fear in her eyes. Leo pulled Raph back glaring at him. Raph just snarled a bit and turned around. "How about you do a quick blood test Don?" The eldest asked turning to his purple clad brother. Donnie nodded and ran off to his lab, returning seconds later with a syringe. "This will hurt just for a moment." He said calmly before putting the needle in her. She hissed a bit in pain but stayed still otherwise. The mutants all watched as some of the blood was extracted. Don smiled a bit. "Not so bad now was it?" He chuckled a bit. "The blood test will take about ten minutes to process." He said going into his lab to do the work he needed.

Master Splinter turned to the girl. "You never told us your name young one." He said politely smiling a bit. The girl looked confused a bit. "I was never given a name." She admitted shrugging her shoulders a bit. Mikey's jaw dropped. "What?! No name! That is the worst thing anyone could do!" He said eyes wide. The girl cocked her head. "Well… Why don't you guys name me then?" She asked quietly. Mikey grinned a bit. "Perfect idea! Ok how about… Courtney! Or Jessica… Maybe Tiffany?" The girl shook her head to all of those names. "I know." Both of them turned to Leonardo who had a small smile on his face. "If you really are our sister, then you will need a name like ours." At the pair of confused looks he was getting Leo sighed a bit. "A renaissance name." He said and both nodded a bit. "Oh." They both said.

Master Splinter smiled to his eldest. "You have the perfect name for her do you not my son?" Leo nodded then turned to the girl. "How about the name Marietta?" He asked quietly. The girl looked a bit shocked. "That name… sounds beautiful." She said with a small gasp. "Marietta it is then." Leo nodded a bit. Master Splinter smiled again. Soon they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Everyone turned to Raph who had a sour look on his face. "Ya are forgettin' we don't know if she's related or not." Leo shook his head at him a bit. "Raph, why do you not trust her?" Raph flared his nostrils a bit. "Cause fearless! She said it 'erself! She was with Bishop for most of 'er life!" Leo narrowed his eyes. "Against her will." Raph growled a bit. "She could jus' be pretendin' ta be all 'elpless." Before the fight got any further Donnie came out of his lab, with a piece of paper which he was reading.

Master Splinter looked to his genius son. "What does the test say my son?" He asked causing everyone to go quiet and face the purple clad turtle. "She's right. She is our biological." He smiled and Mikey cheered. "Welcome to the family Mari!" He cheered. Donnie raised an eye ridge. "Mari is her name?" Marietta answered for him. "Leo uh… Gave me the name Marietta." She blushed a bit still somewhat shy. Donnie smiled. "That's a perfect name." Master Splinter arose a bit. "Michelangelo and Donatello, Please go set up the extra bed room for your new sister." He smiled a bit. "Marietta please come with me. I would like to have a talk with you to get you situated into our home." The two youngest nodded and went to the stairs, going to the room at the end near Donnies. They disappeared inside.

Raph just rolled his eyes and went to the dojo, while Leo stood staring at his father. "I would like you to come with us Leonardo. To help clear up any confusion for your new sister." The eldest nodded before the three went to Master Splinter's room. The old rat went and sat down behind a small table, candles everywhere in the room all of them lit casting an eerie glow in the room. Leonardo kneeled in front of the table, Marietta quickly following in suit. "My sons have trained in the art of ninjutsu. Since you are to be living with us, you shall take on your own training." Mari's eyes lit up brightly a smile on her face. "I will train you every morning and every afternoon Leonardo will take over. Until you get the concepts of ninjutsu, you are to be accompanied by one of your new brothers, if you wish to leave the lair." Marietta nodded. "Now, let me give you something." He said walking over to a book shelf. He opened up a chest and pulled out a yellow mask. "I had a feeling that a new member would be joining our family."

The old rat smiled. Leonardo looked amazed. "So is that why you cut our training session short?" The old master nodded. Marietta removed her old gray mask, tying on the yellow one. "Thank you Master Splinter." She smiled. "Welcome to the family Marietta." He said hugging her slightly. "You are dismissed. Both of you." Leo and Mari both exited the room, only to run into Donnie and Mikey. "Your new room is done!" Mikey smiled grabbing her wrist and dragging him with her. Her eyes went a bit wide and Donnie chuckled a bit, him and Leo followed. The four entered the room and Mari stepped forward with a gasp. "This is amazing.." She said looking around. The room had a bed pushed against the far right wall, a desk facing the door at the end and a little book case near the left side of the door. "Welcome to the family! Little sister!" Mikey smiled hugging her tightly. "Yes welcome." The other two said smiling a bit. "Let us let Marietta get some sleep for now Mikey." Mikey nodded. "Later sis!" He said happily before running from the room and down the stairs. Don slowly walked after him. "Bye Mari." He said smiling softly. Leo met her eyes. "If you need anything, my room is the one right there." He said pointing to the door right next to Don's.

Marietta smiled. "Thank you Leonardo. You have no idea how happy I am to have finally found a family. My family." She smiled hugging him tight. Leonardo was shocked slightly before returning the hug a bit. "You're welcome." He whispered before leaving. Mari slowly closed the door and went to the bed, tucking herself in and letting the world of sleep overtake her.


	4. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: Well hello there readers! I hope you are enjoying my story. I just wanted to clear a few things up. I don't any of the turtles except my OC Mari. Yes it is the '03 versions of the turtles, before their lair was found out. Also, please don't be shy! Go ahead and review my story. I'm not going to bit. In fact, I would love to hear all of your thoughts! So please go and review my stories faithful readers, and enjoy what I have to offer!**

**~CreativeSoul**


End file.
